Kanji Tatsumi
Kanji Tatsumi is a playable character from Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4: Playable Character; Emperor Social Link *Persona 4 Manga: Major Character; Emperor Social Link *Persona 4 The Animation: Major Character; Emperor Social Link *Persona 4 Golden: Playable Character; Emperor Social Link *Persona 4 Arena: Playable Character Design Kanji is the tallest member of the Investigation Team. He has a bleached-blonde sweptback crewcut, gray eyes, (blue in the animation) with a scar above his left eye, many piercings, metal jewelry, and wears a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under his school uniform, and wears shaded glasses in battle. On days off, however, he is seen wearing a black leather jacket instead and in the Summer, he discards his jacket and wears a black tank top with flaming skull design. At the camp out he wears his P.E. suit (except he wears it like his winter uniform) while at the school festival, he wears a blonde curly wig and a white dress, giving him an appearance similar to Marilyn Monroe. He also seems to be tattooed on his left arm. However, in his shirtless and cross dressing appearances, the tattoo is absent. In ''Persona 4 Golden, during winter, he wears a snow suit with a black beanie with a maroon pullover with a black winter jacket, black gloves, tan pants, and black shoes with red lines. Also in the True Ending epilogue it is revealed his hair is naturally black and he stops bleaching it and he also starts wearing glasses as well. In the anime, his hair is more blonde than the game and he wears ear cuffs on his right ear, as well another ear piercing and even shows him wearing it in Persona 4 Arena, although it's the other way around. Personality A student of Yasogami High School, Kanji often skips classes and apparently gets into many fights in the streets. (However, it is implied that his reasons for doing so are borne out of trying to make others happy, not out of simple delinquency; the first example of his violence, beating up a biker gang, is explained by his mother as an attempt to make her happy, as the bikes were too loud for her to get any sleep). His family runs a textile shop with the Amagis being their acquainted costumers, and Kanji is also very skilled with tailoring for that very reason. His biggest insecurity is his sexuality which becomes a running joke throughout the rest of the game. He starts the game as scared of showing anything potentially feminine in interest and constantly has a tough guy act going on. By the end of the game he acknowledges it's alright to have interests whether they be masculine or feminine and that his sexuality isn't really the issue. It is left to the player to decide on Kanji's sexuality. Profile Persona 4 Kanji's Social Link begins on June 9th, when a female student on the second floor of the classroom building accuses him of bullying other students. The protagonist can find him in the practice building on the first floor next to the sewing room. To start this Social Link, speak to Kanji and say you want to talk to him. You'll be led to The Samegawa Flood Plain to confront him. Say you just want to talk about the accusations of bullying. Kanji will then tell you the accusations are false. Upon seeing the protagonist as a friend, you begin the Emperor Social Link. As the protagonist continues through the Social Link, he supports Kanji in making dolls for a young boy whom you meet around level three (3) of the Emperor Social Link. With the protagonist's support Kanji eventually begins to sell the dolls at the Textile Shop. At the final meeting Kanji goes to the Dojima residence with the protagonist. He explains to the protagonist that his obsession with being a real man comes from his father's last words, where he told Kanji to be a real man. Here, he notes that he finally figured out what being a real man is. According to Kanji, a real man is a male who does everything at one hundred percent. Kanji also admits to the protagonist that the manifestation in his personal dungeon was a part of himself, revealing that he is becoming more comfortable with himself, especially his hobbies. He gives the protagonist a cute strap, and his Persona evolves from Take-Mikazuchi to Rokuten Maoh. Comically, he states that he's going to start a puppet-making class, the first being in the protagonist's room. Kanji's Midnight Channel dungeon is the Steamy Bathhouse. His Shadow is a mostly nude version of himself surrounded in a bed of roses while holding two Mars symbols. It represents his questioning of his true sexuality and being unsure of the opposite sex, as the sensitive side under his rough exterior is often gone unappreciated and even ridiculed by girls. Kanji's Shadow is made manifest due to his fear of being rejected by either sex. His Shadow is also accompanied by two other Shadows, one named 'Nice Guy' and the other named 'Tough Guy'; possibly referring to the common homosexual stereotypes of a feminine gay man, and the other a masculine man. Nice Guy will boost Kanji's stats in battle, whilst Tough Guy will deal damage to the protagonist's party. http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:On_the_question_of_Kanji%27s_sexuality.jpg After he joins the protagonist's crew, his sexuality is occasionally made fun of due to the form his Shadow takes. He's also kissed by a "drunk" Teddie when the gang visits a club at Port Island as part of the "King's Game", a mix of Simon Says and Truth or Dare. Even though Kanji displays interest in Naoto, he occasionally faces away from her due to shyness. He was both impressed and excited when Naoto enters the Miss Yasogami High pageant (despite her being forced), but is a bit disappointed when she skips out on the second portion of the contest (where she would have had to wear a swimsuit). Kanji's Persona, Take-Mikazuchi or Rokuten Maoh, specialize in electricity skills and strong physical attacks along with possessing two skills to buff defense and attacks. Persona 4 The Animation Kanji is first seen fighting a biker gang, throwing himself wholeheartedly into the fray. He is next seen at school where he meets Yu for the first time. There, Yu notices Kanji had dropped a pink bunny keychain, which embarrasses Kanji — he snatches it back and storms off. When Kanji discovers Yosuke and Chie spying on him, he chases after them when Chie mentions the word "gay". Eventually, Kanji ends up chasing Yu and Yukiko too. When Kanji woke up in the bath house, he suddenly hears someone else's inner voice talking about him; this angered him to the point of refusing his other self, who had appeared to welcome him. As the Investigation Team arrives, they become aware of the fact Kanji has been fighting his Shadow on his lonesome, and handling himself just fine. But soon Kanji tires, and loses his energy — he suffers a backlash as if he had refused his Shadow. Despite this, he does not fall into unconsciousness, and instead watches with what little strength he has left as his Shadow strikes him down. He regains consciousness long enough to see Yu guarding his prone body, protecting him. Kanji refuses to commit — then Yu’s words bring him back to his senses, and it’s enough for him to accept his Shadow. Kanji admits that the Shadow is a part of him, no matter how much he wished he could deny it. His Shadow is then reborn as his Persona, Take-Mikazuchi. During the battle with Adachi in Magatsu Inaba, Kanji teams up with Naoto to battle the first The Reaper, but got moderately injured from it. After he and the other Seeker of Truth's Persona fight against Ameno-sagiri and fail, as he sees Yu in danger, his Persona evolves into Rokuten Maoh and gives him the strength to summon the ultimate Persona, Lucifer. Kanji and Yu's bond is represented by the Persona, King Frost. ''Persona 4 Golden'' In Persona 4 Golden, the addition of bikes for the Investigation Team introduced a unique new way of obtaining skills for party members. By going on special forms of dates with each party member, involving the use of the bikes, the player is given the option of either having the party member in question learn a brand-new skill, or relearn any old skill that they have forgotten. The bike skills available to Kanji are listed below. Kanji can also perform a fusion spell with Naoto called "Beauty & the Beast" when the following requirements are achieved: *Kanji and Naoto are both in the active party *An "All-Out Attack" is performed, but an enemy remains When performing "Beauty & the Beast", Kanji and Naoto will both run up to each other and summon their respective persona. Bones will surround them and the enemy as a skull appears from the ground. The skull will emit a bright light from its mouth, damaging the enemy. Additionally, like with Rise Kujikawa in Persona 4, each party member is able to learn new skills upon the player's progression of their Social Link. The social link skills that Kanji learns upon the development of his Social Link are also listed below. ''Persona 4 Arena'' In the game's story mode, Kanji learns that the protagonist is returning to Inaba for Golden Week, so he plans on knitting a doll for him. In the middle of working, he falls asleep, eventually waking up in the middle of the night but tripping and falling right into the flat screen TV in his living room. When he wakes up, he finds that he is in Yasogami and discovers the P-1 Grand Prix tournament. Believing this is just a dream, he enters the tournament and defeats opponents one by one without hesitation. In two spots the player has the choice of believing the entire tournament is still a dream or taking it as reality. In the main route, Kanji eventually finds out the tournament is not a dream and deduces that the whole fiasco is a result of Shadow Kanji stirring up trouble in the guise of Teddie. At the end of many battles with his seniors, he eventually reaches Teddie and Labrys at the classroom. Teddie, half-jokingly telling Labrys to leave without him, remains alone to fight Kanji who defeats his foe with gusto but is reprehended for his actions by Teddie himself, who reveals that he is not the same as the Teddie shown on screen or Shadow Kanji. At that moment, "Shadow Kanji" enters the room and echoes statements similar to the Shadow Kanji fight in Persona 4 only, Kanji accepts his problems very quickly and defeats Shadow Kanji without any hesitation. Once again, reprehended for his actions, Kanji is told that the tournament was in fact a result of a new foe, Kanji had no choice but to reach the announcement room for answers, save Rise who had recently made a cry for help, and Labrys who had already rushed ahead of him. In the announcement room with no other Persona users with combat abilities, he has no choice but to defend Rise and Labrys from Shadow Labrys who has finally become berserk through Labrys' rejection. After having busted Shadow Labrys, Rise and Kanji comfort Labrys on her troubles and finally get her to accept her Shadow. The three head for the school roof which is actually the lobby and finally return home. Just before bidding Labrys farewell out in the real world, Kanji tells Labrys to stay cheerful and say goodbye with energy, "See ya!". Echoing Kanji, Labrys leaves with the Shadow Operatives and their limo with tears in her eyes. Kanji returns to his family's store and offers to look over it for the day while proudly showcasing his knit dolls for sale. In an alternative route, Kanji still believes the entire tournament is a dream throughout most of the story. At every turn, he defeats opponents left and right without much hesitation. When he eventually encountered and defeated Naoto in one of the matches, he sheepishly demanded that Naoto call him without an honorific. Later down the line, when he finally reaches the announcement room, he encounters Aigis defending Rise from Shadow Labrys. From this, he immediately assumes that Aigis is the "good robot" and that Shadow Labrys is the "evil robot". When Aigis is knocked away by Shadow Labrys, Kanji intervenes, despite Aigis' continuous pleas for him to take Rise and escape. Thinking that it is his mission to defeat the "evil robot" to avenge the "good robot", he engages and dismantles Shadow Labrys. After the battle, everyone arrives at the announcement room. All of the Shadow Operatives comment positively on Kanji's impressive combat skills, but the Investigation Team, however, is furious at Kanji who not only beat most of them up without pulling his punches, but also still thinks that everything is a dream when it is in fact not. Kanji, having realized this, blushes furiously and apologizes to everyone especially in the context of Naoto, who herself hides her flustered face behind Yukiko. Play Style Kanji is a grappler character with multiple options at nearly all ranges, but many of his options suffer from specific flaws, as well as generally having a hard time fighting keep away characters on a consistent level. He has very slow movement options, his run has a noticeable startup, he has a very wide stance and Take-Mikazuchi is very huge. His moves often force him to commit to doing a specific action, especially if it involves his Persona. If he whiffs these moves, Kanji may be taking a lot of damage due to the recovery of such moves. And while he can deal with opponents on his own, if he suffers a Persona Break, he loses some his most powerful defensive and offensive tools. To compensate, he has the highest health in the game and incredible damage potential, allowing him to come out of the toughest of pinches with what few hits he is able to land. What's more, his Cruel Attack (Bastard Attack in JPN) can lead to some interesting mixups. Should Kanji be put on the offense, it is possible to score massive amounts of damage from several types of resets and grab linking with his command throws. It becomes especially dangerous when Kanji manages to shock his opponent making his approach that much easier. Score Attack Kanji is the fifth character the player faces in Score Attack. Kanji gains an overall power boost making his grabs even more dangerous. Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' *''"C'mere, Take-Mikazuchi!"'' (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *''"Crush 'em, Rokuten Maoh!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *"Here goes ... Persona!"'' (Using Persona skill) *''"Crushin' time!" (Using Persona skill) *"Hehe, come on down!"'' (Using Persona skill) *''"Lay down and die already!" (Attack doesn't kill enemy) *"Damn, it ain't going down!"'' (Enemy survives attack) *''"Damn, couldn't finish it!" (Enemy survives attack) *"Out of my sight, punks!"'' (Battle ends) *''"Underestimate me, and this is what you get!"'' (Battle ends) *''"Barely a warm-up." (Battle ends) *"Alright, powered up!" (Level up) *"I'll give as much as I got, dammit."'' (Recover from Down/Dizzy) *''"Hehe, Persona!"'' (Using Persona skill) *''"Another Level, gotta keep at it!"'' (On Level Up) *''"Just say the word and it's go time!" (Requesting All-Out Attack) *"We can smash 'em all! Let's do it!" (Requesting All-Out Attack) *"Now's our chance for a beatdown!"'' (Requesting All-Out Attack) *''"It's my turn! You gotta let me do this!"'' (Requesting Follow-Up Attack) *''"Yo yo! Let me at 'em!" (Requesting Follow-Up Attack) *"Armed and ready!"'' (After confirming All-Out Attack) *''"Bring it on!" (Performing All-Out Attack) *"I live for this part!" (Performing All-Out Attack) *"Have at it!" (Performing All-Out Attack) *"Suck it!" (Performing Critical Attack) *"C'mon, don't be a killjoy!" (After denying All-Out Attack) *"Yo, mind if I kick a little ass here?"'' (Follow-Up Attack) *''"Hehe, you ready for this?" (After confirming Follow-Up Attack) *"I'll send you to hell!"'' (Performing Follow-Up Attack) *''"Go, Yosuke-senpai!" (Cheering on Yosuke) *"Awesome, Naoto!" (Cheering on Naoto) *"Tch, you mess with the bull, you get the horns!"'' (Recovering from down/dizzy) *''"I ain't gonna fall behind!"'' (After MC levels up) *''"Look out!" (Shielding MC from mortal blow) *"There we go..." (Performing Help Recover on MC) *"You alright?" (Performing Help Recover on Chie) *"Eat this!"'' (Scoring a Critical Hit) *''"Get bent!" (Scoring a Critical Hit and Follow-Up Attack) *"Amagi-senpai's seriously cool!"'' (Cheering on Yukiko) *''"Man, she is unreal!" (Cheering on Yukiko) *"Go to town, Senpai!"'' (Cheering on MC) *''"Cheers!"'' (being healed) *''"Sorry..."'' (Being Healed) ''Persona 4 Golden'' *''"Lame!"'' (After evading) *''"Let's do this in style!"'' (Just before Rise assists an All-Out Attack) *''"Like I'd say no!"'' (Just before Rise assists an All-Out Attack) *''"This is how a man does it!"'' (When performing the skill The Man's Way) *''"Better not fall for me."'' (When performing the skill The Man's Way) *''"The name's Kanji Tatsumi!" (When performing the skill The Man's Way) *"Say your prayers!"'' (Normal attack hits weakness or critical) *''"Consider the trash taken out."'' (Battle won in Gekkou Uniform) *''"Get lost!" (Battle won in Gekkou Uniform) ''Persona 4 Arena *''"What the hell do they mean? Beefcake?"'' (in reference to his title) *''"Deep in the realm of romance!"'' (E3 trailer) *''"So, you want a beating."'' (Entrance) *''"Hold it right there!" (While performing Added Cruel Attack move) *"Don't just lie there!" (While performing Added Cruel Attack move) *"This'll hurt!" (While performing ''This'll Hurt! move) *''"Stab 'em!"'' (While performing This'll Hurt! move) *''"Gotcha! Go down!"'' (While performing Gotcha! move) *''"I see ya! Thunder time!" (While performing Gotcha! move) *"Take that!"'' (While performing Bet Ya Can't Take This! move) *''"Bet Ya Can't Take This!" (While performing ''Bet Ya Can't Take This! move) *''"Hope you're ready!"'' (When hit while performing Reversal Action, What a Pain!) *''"Alright! One more! Smackdown!" (While performing super move, Ass-Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) *"Better don't move! Blast off!" (While performing super move, Ass-Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) *"Time to end this! C'mon! Crush 'em to dust!"'' (While performing super move, Burn to a Crisp!!) *''"This'll finish you off! Nowhere to run! Thunder! Burn to a Crisp!!"'' (While performing super move, Burn to a Crisp!!) *''"Let's finish this!" (Initiating Instant Kill, The Man Series: Brofist) *"Get ready to hurt! Here it goes, dammit! Feel my power! Right!"'' (While performing Instant Kill) *''"Thank you, Senpai!"'' (Defeated by Yu in any match) Gallery Trivia *Kanji's outfit in the "Miss" Yasogami High Beauty Pageant resembles . *"Tatsumi" is also the name of one of the major locations in Persona 3, Tatsumi Port Island. *During one of the Emperor social link scenes in the game, Kanji mentions "A pink alligator, like in that storybook", referring to the story Akinari Kamiki completed at the end of the Sun Arcana social link in Persona 3. *In Persona 4 Arena, his Bastard Attack/Cruel Attack special is based on his follow up attack (Atomic Press/Kanji no Kougeki; translation being Kanji's Attack), while his Tatsumi-Ryuu Kenka Sappou (Tatsumi-Style Rumble Ending Act; localized as Ass Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) SP move is based on his critical attack. *In Persona 4 Arena, the S.E.E.S. members comment that Kanji reminds them of Akihiko. Along with the two being lightning-wielding brawlers, the two are both of the Emperor Arcana which may symbolize their similar personalities. *When Kanji equips the Gekkokan High uniform, his victory pose and lines mirror Akihiko. *During the Shadow Naoto battle in Persona 4 The Animation, Kanji is the only male who doesn't get hit by Galgalim Eyes. *In Persona 4 Golden, Kanji didn't have a tattoo on his arm during the summer beach swimming. References Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Allies